Yuratchka
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: "Adora mi cuerpo como a un dios. Pero sobre todo, adora mi alma como la de un mortal". Yuuyu. AU. Regalo de cumpleaños para Ambrela King.


_¡Hola! Voy a ser sincera: nunca leí un Yuuyu (ni fic, ni comic, ni nada). Mi OTP es el Viktuuri, pero, ¡este es un regalo para la preciosa Ambrela King! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, bonica, y que cumplas muchos más! x3_

 _ **Advertencias** : __Universo Alterno. Relación yaoi/slash (relación hombre x hombre). Alusión de prostitución, policías un poco no muy legales, lemmon/smut explícito._

 _ **Ambiente:** AU!Policías._

 _ktwadecí espero que os guste._

* * *

 ** _Yuratchka_**

 _"Adora mi cuerpo como a un dios. Pero sobre todo, adora mi alma como la de un mortal"._

* * *

 **1**

Los ojos de Yuuri se detuvieron, inevitablemente, en el demonio de cabellos rubios. Su dimuto cuerpo estaba cubierto de cuero y maquillaje dorado. Sobre la pista de baile, rodeado de chicos que no superaban su atractivo, Yuuri Katsuki se sintió indudablemente atraído por aquel diablo.

El diablo le observó. Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en él, justamente en él de todos los invitados al club. Una sonrisa sugerente brotó de sus labios, y su cuerpo se mantuvo en movimiento, demasiado suave, demasiado entregado.

—Yuuri —Phichit, a su lado, alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué miras?

Yuuri no alcanzó ni siquiera a sonrojarse.

—Ese bailarín no parece ser mayor de dieciocho años.

Phichit le examinó. Luego asintió.

—¿Crees que puedas interrogarlo, Yuuri?

El policía puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque vistiera de civil, con un traje común y una corbata que ya tenía sus años, su respeto y voluntad estaban en la placa que solía estar sobre su corazón.

—Por supuesto.

Le lanzó una mirada al bailarín y le guiñó un ojo, moviendo la cabeza hacia las escaleras. Los ojos del bailarín brillaron mientras sus dedos bajaban lentamente por sus piernas en un movimiento demasiado sugerente, para trepar nuevamente por su vientre y su pecho, sus labios abriéndose en una expresión de placer. Y si bien habían más de cien hombres allí, Yuuri Katsuki estaba seguro de una cosa: aquel diablo de ojos verdes bailaba sólo para él.

* * *

 **2**

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Yuuri, mientras se adentraban en la habitación. El muchacho se deshizo lentamente de la bata que se había calzado al salir del escenario, una bata a estampado de leopardo más bien traslúcida. Lentamente los hombros de la bata cayeron por sus brazos revelando piel blanca y cubierta de dorado.

—Yuratchka —susurró el muchacho, dejando caer la bata. Sus piernas llevaban ligeros, y sus pies estaban descalzos, sin zapatos que protegieran las finas medias negras traslúcidas. El mini-short de cuero se aferraba a la curva de su trasero, aquel culo redondo y firme. Yuuri intentó no mirar, pero tal vez el no hacerlo sería más sospechoso.

Yuratchka se deshizo de la musculosa de red que fingía cubrir su piel. Se acercó a grandes pasos a Yuuri, la expresión confiada, la expresión de quién no es la primera vez que vende su cuerpo.

—Tú —su acento era áspero, se dió cuenta Yuuri—. ¿Cómo… llamas?

Su acento era ruso. Pronunciaba el inglés con dificultad.

—Yuuri —respondió él. El bailarín rió, mientras enredaba sus brazos en torno al cuello del hombre.

—Mucha… charla —balbuceó, antes de besarle con hambre.

Yuuri intentó oponer resistencia, pero, ¿qué diablos? Había querido hacer aquello desde que lo había visto por primera vez sobre el escenario. Sus labios se amoldaron al calor y al sabor. No había alcohol en su aliento. Su boca lo devoraba, su lengua lo reclamaba, y Yuuri se dejó llevar en aquel beso ardiente y demandante.

Yuratchka desabrochó rápidamente los botones de su camisa. Yuuri intentó encontrar lógica o motivos para detenerle. A cada beso era cada vez más difuso. ¿Por qué debía detenerle? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso…?

No era capaz de concentrarse. Sus manos se perdieron por el cuerpo diminuto del bailarín, por su pecho suave, por su vientre firme. Yuratchka gimió en su boca cuando apretó sus nalgas entre sus dedos. Una abultada erección en unos pantaloncillos de cuero se apretó con la suya. Yuuri acarició las nalgas, apretándolas entre sus dedos, y Yuratchka gemía para encenderle.

No había que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Estaba duro como roca desde que le había visto bailar.

Yuratchka mordió su labio con suavidad una última vez, mientras sus manos de uñas pintadas jugueteaban con el cierre de sus pantalones. Entonces, los finos labios del muchacho se dirigieron hacia su oído, para susurrar:

—Me gustaría que me follaras, Katsuki, aquí y ahora mismo. Tan duro y tan fuerte como quieras. Pero, lamentablemente, tenemos una redada, y una misión que cumplir.

* * *

 **3**

Yuri Plisetsky.

Tan pronto como la redada hubo sido llevada a cabo, el muchacho se presentó. Yuri Plisetsky, nieto de Nikolay Plisetsky, Jefe del Departamento de Policía. Había insistido a su abuelo de participar en un espionaje encubierto debido a que, incluso a sus veinte años, su cuerpo y rostro le hacían lucir menor. Vestido con una gruesa chaqueta animal-print varios talles más grandes que su cuerpo, su sonrisa provocadora decía que Yuuri Katsuki no tendría una vida fácil.

* * *

 **4**

Yuuri evitaba por sobre todas las cosas dejar la oficina. Lo había evitado desde que, en la fiesta de Navidad del año anterior, había bebido tanto que despertó con una resaca mortal, marcas de dientes por todo su cuerpo y en un departamento desconocido. Sólo sabía que había sido alguien de su trabajo. No tenía idea de quién, y tampoco pensaba averiguarlo.

Sin embargo, ese día debió salir.

—Yuuri —Phichit recargó la cabeza contra su hombro—, ¿puedes hacerme un pequeño, no, diminuto, no, diminutísimo favor?

Yuuri asintió.

—Claro.

—¿Puedes entregarle estos archivos a Nikolay? —Yuuri se quedó en blanco—. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Sabía que aceptarías!

Yuuri boqueó mientras Phichit se marchaba, tan campante. Tomó aire repetidamente antes de coger los archivos y dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

"Nadie te va a morder", se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando ingresó al ascensor, una sonrisita presuntuosa pareció decirle: "Hola, Yuuri. Soy Nadie, y te voy a comer vivo".

* * *

 **5**

—Entonces —Yuri Plisetsky detuvo el ascensor a medio camino—. Hay algo que no comprendo. ¿De verdad planeabas acostarte conmigo, aunque tuvieras una redada?

El rostro de Yuuri no podría estar más rojo.

—Y-yo… l-la ver-verdad es que…

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco.

—Katsuki, sólo hay dos respuestas posibles para esa pregunta: sí o no. No creo que debas pensarlo mucho.

Yuuri detuvo sus ojos en el muchacho. Había una expresión segura y confiada en su rostro. No llevaba maquillaje en los ojos, consiguiendo que su mirada se viera despejada.

—Sí.

Yuri Plisetsky sonrió.

—Es todo lo que quería oír —y volvió a poner en marcha el ascensor.

* * *

 **6**

Yuuri esperó durante días su anuncio de despido. Los días se transformaron en semanas, pero el anuncio seguía sin llegar.

Lo que sí llegó fue Yuri Plisetsky a su oficina.

—Hey, cerdo —le dijo despectivamente—, ¿te vienes a tomar unas copas conmigo?

—No lo sé, Yura —Phichit empujó a Yuri con su cadera—, ¿te dejarán entrar a un bar cuyos dueños no sean abusadores de menores?

—Jódete, Chulanont.

Phichit rió. Yuuri, al final, aceptó. ¿Qué podía perder?

* * *

 **7**

—Hola, deja-vù —gruñó Yuuri Katsuki mientras huía del mismo departamento de desde hace unos meses, con todo su cuerpo cargado de mordidas y manchas violáceas. Tenía que ser una puta broma.

Pero no lo era.

* * *

 **8**

—¿Sabes? —Yuri miró desinteresadamente sus uñas, que estaban largas, afiladas como las garras de un tigre. Yuuri, a su lado, enrojecía con sólo verlo—. A veces, me gustaría que folláramos sin estar ebrios. Puedo decirte que la experiencia será mejor para ambos.

Yuuri lanzó una mirada desesperada a Phichit, del otro lado de la oficina. Su amigo echó a reír a estruendosas carcajadas.

Yuri sintió un nuevo significado de la palabra vergüenza.

* * *

 **9**

—Entonces —Yuuri le dió un sorbo a su café, negro y fuerte, especial para momentos como aquél—, dejadme a ver si comprendo. En Navidad, me acosté contigo —señaló a Yuri. El chico chasqueó la lengua—, y luego te ofendiste cuando me fuí del departamento.

—Obviamente —Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, como diciendo "¡Duh!".

El color del rostro de Yuuri pasó de rosado a rojo.

—Y tú —señaló a Phichit—, has estado haciendo de Cupido ultra gay intentando unirnos.

—Básicamente —Phichit tenía una sonrisa divertida—. Entonces, ¿ya sois pareja?

Yuuri observó a su tocayo ruso. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Se decidirá esta noche. Sin alcohol. Con mis reglas.

Yuuri pasó saliva.

* * *

 **10**

No hubo alcohol.

El departamento de Yuri Plisetsky era espacioso y neutro. Con voz entre apática y enfadada, contó que lo estaba alquilando y que, mientras fuera un alquiler, no quería decorarlo con nada personal. Yuuri casi lo entendía.

La cena estaba servida en bandejas en la mesa del comedor. Yuuri tomó asiento por orden de Yuri mientras las bandejas eran destapadas.

Yuuri observó todo, confundido.

Varios tipos de salsas estaban servidas sobre pocillos de barro. La sonrisa de Yuuri fue algo extraña.

—¿Son salsa para pescado o carne?

Yura le sonrió.

—Carne.

Yuuri no quiso parecer maleducado, pero aún así preguntó:

—¿Y la carne?

Yuratchka tomó un pocillo entre sus manos y delineó sus labios con la salsa, una salsa que parecía ser agridulce. Siguió el camino desde sus labios por la comisura y bajando por su cuello, todo con sólo movimiento, sin volver a untar el dedo con salsa. Entonces, se sentó a horcajadas de Yuuri, un destello de deseo en sus ojos.

—Nosotros somos la carne.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Yuuri abrió los ojos con una sensación de calor inundando sus sentidos. Pero, más allá del calor, estaba el placer, arremolinándose en su bajo vientre. Se incorporó suavemente en las sábanas de animal-print para encontrar a una figura bajo ellas. Una pequeña boca hambrienta devoraba su polla, que entraba y salía de aquel calor asfixiante, una lengua jugaba con la punta y le lamía cómo una paleta.

Desde que había despertado Yuratchka no había cortado el contacto visual con él.

Los músculos de Yuuri se apretaron, y Yuratchka se detuvo. Un gimoteo de protesta escapó de los labios de Yuuri, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero Yura no le hizo esperar mucho. Se abrió de piernas, enseñándole en lo que había estado trabajando: su entrada estaba abierta, dilatada, y los dedos de Yuratchka se introdujeron dentro de sí mismo. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y gimió sonoramente, y comenzó con un proceso de embestidas de sus propios dedos, sus caderas en vaivén, su propia polla rebotando de adelante hacia atrás.

Yuuri no lo soportó. Intentó levantarse, cazar a Yura, reemplazar esos dedos por su polla necesitada. Pero se encontró irremediablemente atado a la cama. Tenía movilidad, pero no podía salir de ahí.

—Yura, ¿qué demo-? —y Yuratchka volvió a gemir, esta vez introduciendo un tercer dedo y hundiéndolos más, curvándolos hacia el interior. Yuuri gimió, intentando alcanzar su polla, algo que sus manos tampoco podían hacer.

Yuratchka extrajo los dedos de su interior y envolvió su propia erección con aquella misma mano. Su mano subía y bajaba, sus dientes estaban suavemente hundidos en su labio inferior. Breves gemidos escapaban de su garganta, y Yuuri podía creer que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Yuratchka, elevándose en sus rodillas, masturbándose en su dirección—. ¿Te gusta, Yuuri?

—¡Sí! —la voz de Yuuri brotó como un ronco gemido. Yuratchka se acercó hasta alinear su entrada con la punta de la polla de su novio. Se movió suavemente, Yuuri echando la cabeza atrás, queriendo gritar.

—¿Qué se dice ahora, Yuuri? —Yura acarició sus muslos, componiendo una expresión de frustración—. Estoy tan cerca… No puedo acabar si no me ayudas.

—¡Por favor! —rogó Yuuri. Yuratchka sonrió. Amaba que Yuuri rogara. Amaba hacerle pedir más—. Yura…

Observó sus ojos, más oscuros que de costumbre. Yuratchka no dudó y se dejó caer, empapándose en la erección, aprisionándola. Ambos gimieron sonoramente, y el ritmo comenzó.

Tortuoso, lento; Yura levantaba sus caderas hasta que Yuuri casi estaba fuera, y luego volvía a bajar, lentamente. Los puños de Yuuri estaban cerrados, sus ojos viajaban de su mirada a el lugar dónde sus cuerpos se unían. Los músculos en tensión ya causaban dolor.

—Yura… por favor —rogó Yuuri, casi como en un sollozo—. Lo necesito…

Yuratchka también lo necesitaba. Su ritmo aumentó, aprisionándole más y más en sus paredes, envolviendo la polla de su novio, de su amante, de su amado, en torno a su calor. Yura comenzó a masturbarse con una mano, mientras la otra pellizcaba uno de sus pezones. Yuuri gimió de forma ronca, feroz, y fue aquel sonido el que desencadenó su orgasmo.

Yuuri, en su interior, acabó casi un minuto entero después.

Yuratchka se dejó caer sobre su pecho, respirando hondo, y luego comenzó a desatar las ataduras de su pareja. Sus labios se detuvieron con ternura en las muñecas que habían estado bajo presión, y luego en los labios de Yuuri.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri —deseó. Yuuri envolvió sus nalgas con sus manos, algo que amaba hacer. Yura se estremeció y suspiró.

—Mmnh —el suave gemido de la boca del cumpleañero repercutió en la columna de su novio—. Veamos qué tan feliz podemos hacerlo antes de ir a trabajar.

Yuratchka río. Sí. Estaba seguro que debía dejar el anillo para después de la cena.

* * *

 _Muy bien xD fav y review por el final inesperado._

 _Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. En especial a ti, Alice ;)_

 _Besos, abrazos, y tened un hermoso día!_


End file.
